


Finals < Couch Kisses

by eggprince



Series: the baseball gays (tajihana oneshot collections) [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Will Be Boys, College, Explicit Language, Kissing, Lewd language tbh, M/M, tajima really hates studying??? that seems obvious can that even be counted as headcanon, they're sophomores at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggprince/pseuds/eggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stormy night at the university, two days before sophomore finals, and Tajima and Hanai are doing everything but studying. Damn those boys and their hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals < Couch Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> okay this takes place in my college tajihana au, and goes in my collection of tajihana works that is rlly just at Two fics rn but itll grow eventually.   
> i kinda got bored editing this i couldnt force myself to re-read it anymore SRRY! <3  
> -by simon

It was another stormy night at the university. Two days before finals, and Tajima and Hanai were trapped inside their apartment and snuggled in front of their television, textbooks long ago discarded into a dusty corner.

Hanai knew they ought to be studying for their exams, ought to be preparing, but he couldn’t bring himself to move from his position next to Tajima, the smaller man a burning furnace of warmth as he practically wrapped himself around Hanai. His eyes were transfixed on the glow of the screen and his mouth hung slack as he absorbed the scene playing out in the movie. Tajima had picked it out himself; an old animated American film, something about bears who could talk. It was pretty cute, Hanai thought, but not as cute as the boyfriend that sat so close next to him. Tajima was basically in his lap as he curled himself around the other; their limbs intertwined and Tajima’s head resting softly against Hanai’s firm chest. His focus laid entirely on the movie, so taken with the film that he did not notice his boyfriend’s gaze linger not on the television, but on him.

Hanai had not so much as glanced at the screen in minutes. Instead he looked to Tajima, soaking in the moment while he could. It was rarely like this with them; so peaceful and quiet. With classes enough alone to drown them in busywork, the two college students had to juggle strenuous baseball practices every six of seven days of the week, jobs, and in Hanai’s case: being a teacher’s assistant, they hardly had time to themselves, and if they did, the hours were spent sleeping. Less so that than the two taking every possible moment to screw each other’s brains out, but hey! They were hormonal and horny and _nineteen_ , did anyone expect any less from them?

However, with the finals nearing closer and closer; a looming trial that seemed more like a death sentence than a test, they brought alleviation from everything else. Hanai no longer had extra assignments to grade for his mentor, baseball team practices were cut to four hours, four days a week, and their employers always gave more shifts to the non-student workers around this time of year. All at once it had seemed easier to breathe. And all at once Tajima and Hanai finally had more than a few hours to be together, alone, and in their own home.

In the beginning, the two had suctioned themselves to each other and got nasty. Desperate for touches they had been deprived of for so long, the couple never strayed too far from the bed. Gradually, as the week went on and they began to realize they weren’t going to run out of time anytime soon, their moments together became less frenzied. Tajima would let Hanai study for a few hours before pulling him off to their shared bedroom, and Hanai would allow Tajima sleep well past noon before shoving a textbook under his nose.

And then there were moments like this, so few and far between; moments that Hanai decided he loved the most. In moments like these, Tajima was so soft and rounded, when he was usually nothing but sharp edges. He was quiet and sweet, pliant and supple. Hanai could kiss every inch of him and he would not put up a fuss. And if Hanai hesitated, doubtfulness being a second-nature trait of his, Tajima would pull him in himself, soft and slow, fingers sliding gently across sensitive skin. Hanai hadn’t a clue where this side of Tajima had came from; only surfacing at unpredictable, random, and minimal moments. Through three years of high school Hanai had not seen it, ever. Only in college had it became known that Tajima could be, at times, a complete softie. It happened but once their freshman year, both shocking and pleasing a sleepy Hanai who woke up to chaste kisses being peppered down his back. This year; their sophomore year, it had happened thrice. Age had made him soft it seemed, Hanai thought with a chuckle.

Tajima shifted next to him, craning his neck to look up at Hanai.

“What’s so funny?” he asked with a smile, hoisting himself into a more comfortable position against the couch cushions.

Hanai startled for a moment, not realizing he had drawn the other man’s attention away from the movie. He laughed sheepishly, scratching at the back of his shaven head. Mindlessly, he decided it was getting a bit too long. “It’s nothing…” he trailed off, wondering if he should speak his mind or not. When Tajima nudged closer, a sluggish and almost sleepy air about him as he slid his fingers up the inside of Hanai’s thigh, he decided it best to finish his thoughts.

“I was just thinking, you know, I really love this,” he managed to get out, with no small level of difficulty. Already the signature red blush was rising to his cheeks, getting deeper by the second as Tajima blinked owlishly at him, wanting him to continue.

“Yeah?” he urged, giving Hanai’s thigh a squeeze for emphasis.

“I love being like this. Y’know... together.” Tajima offered no reply, and Hanai took it as a means to continue.

“It’s the little things, ya know? Getting a coffee with you, walking back home from practice, sitting together and watching a movie... Everything’s been so hectic lately, with finals and baseball and work. We hardly ever spend time together like this anymore. I’ve missed it, yeah? I’ve missed this. Just the two of us... I just... I’m glad I’m with you, I guess... yeah,” he finished lamely. If there was one thing Hanai absolutely could not do, it was articulate himself. Tajima didn’t seem to care, however, because he hummed happily at Hanai’s words, and leaned in closer to the other man, burying his nose into his shoulder and pressing a chaste kiss to the bone lying underneath.

He hummed again, “I’ve missed it, too,” he sighed, placing a second kiss on Hanai’s skin and trailing upwards with another, his bottom lip dragging lightly over and up his neck, hot breath coming in puffs across Hanai’s tanned brown skin, sending tingles of pleasure racing across his body. Reaching his jaw, Tajima pressed down another kiss, firmer this time. Hesitantly, Hanai’s hands felt up his boyfriend’s legs, cupping his ass and pulling him in so that he fit snugly against Hanai’s chest, sitting atop his lap. He allowed one more kiss to be placed upon his jaw before claiming Tajima’s lips for his own, gentle and soft, with no sense of urgency compelling them forwards. In this moment, they had all the time in the world.

Hanai’s arms snaked around the smaller man’s back, enveloping him in a hug, and in turn Tajima did the same. They sat on the couch, the movie’s credits beginning to roll, rocking back and forth, simply holding each other.

“I love you,” Hanai murmured under his breath.

“‘love you too,” Tajima replied, kissing his neck softly.

The television flashed black and white, fuzz warping across the screen, signalling the movie was over and the blu-ray player was off. But Tajima and Hanai were not concerned as they pulled each other’s shirts over their heads and pushed down both sweatpants and gym shorts. It was the first time in months they had taken things slow, but tonight the two wanted to savor it. With Tajima underneath him, back pressed against the scratchy fabric of their couch, Hanai had covered him in kisses, leaving red marks across his neck that would fade in a day or two. Tajima gasped and squirmed underneath Hanai’s calloused hands, letting slip a groan when he went to work on a sensitive spot. Tajima pulled Hanai upwards so that their lips met, and both sighed happily. Tajima’s hands wandered over Hanai’s skin, slipping a finger under the band of his underwear, and then grabbing at his ass, snickering into the kiss as the taller startled. He broke the kiss to place his lips on Hanai’s nose, then his cheek, and then the lobe of his ear. He sent kisses across every inch of his throat, collarbones, and chest, and Hanai was having a hard time keeping quiet. They both still wore their boxers, but with the way Tajima kept tugging at the band of Hanai’s pair, they wouldn’t have those for much longer, either.

Pushing Tajima’s hands away, Hanai was met with a small whine of protest. He laughed heavily, breath labored from excitement, and laced his fingers with Tajima’s. He pulled his partner up with him and was fixed immediately with a confused look. He shrugged.

“What?” he asked, bringing them both to their feet. “Condoms are in my nightstand. And do you really want to fall asleep on this awful, allergenic and scratchy couch? Do you want to fuck on it?” A disgruntled look replaced confusion, and Hanai couldn’t help but laugh more as he brought Tajima in for a kiss, slow and sweet.

“I thought so. C’mon, let’s go.”

Hanai pulled Tajima out of the living room, leaving the television on and ignoring the books they had discarded into the corner, books that held valuable information on the exams that took place only two days from then.

They were totally going to fail finals.


End file.
